


Leo & Sawyer

by reaven9000



Category: Leo & Sawyer
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character(s), mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaven9000/pseuds/reaven9000
Summary: Sawyer is a small hispanic senior in high school with four annoyingly supportive and lovable but badass sisters, and Leo is a tall filipino boy who is still getting used to his mom's new marriage. When these two are thrown together and met with attraction, hardship, past demons, and generally high school, will these two be able to go through all of this and still make it out alive?





	1. Chapter 1

February 11th, 2019 

SAWYER 

It’s raining. As expected of Washington. It actually never stops raining. It always rains in Tacoma. In Tacoma it was either raining or you’re not actually in Tacoma. So, I’m just walking to school in the rain. The more I walked the curlier my hair got. I usually took the truck that my dad gave me when I got my driver's license, but my mom needed to use it to help a friend move so I'm having to walk. 

I hear a car coming and move to the other side of the sidewalk. The car passes by and I look to see what type of car it is. It’s an old Chevy truck. It’s kind of teal-blue and it has the Chevy logo on the front. As its passing by I see a guy that I recognize from school. He’s wearing a nirvana shirt with a raincoat over the top. He sees me and we make weird eye contact. Then he turns his head and keeps driving. 

“Huh...” I say to myself. I take my phone out of my pocket and check the time. 7:50. Shit. I'm gonna be late. I put my phone back in my pocket and start running. 

LEO 

7:52. That what my phone says. 8 more minutes. What can I do with 8 minutes? I could sneak past the dean and put my backpack away so I can skip class extra early. I’m walking toward the school's front door. I can hear panting behind me. I turn around. It’s that kid that I passed on my way here. 

He’s short. He has really frizzy hair and an eyebrow piercing. He looks like he walked straight out of a teen romcom. He’d be the main character’s best friend or something. 

He’s catching up with me so I start walking faster. Even so he already caught up and is smiling at me. 

I half smile back and try to ignore him. He walks ahead of me and I keep my head down. I hear the bell ring and start walking faster than before. I have to get to my new gym class and don’t want to be late. 

SAWYER 

That kid’s kinda freaky. He’s about 6,0 and super skinny. He reminds me of Slender Man a little bit. He has super crazy dark brown hair and a nose ring. Wild... 

He seemed like he didn’t want to talk, so I didn’t make him. I’m walking up to my locker and smiling at the person next to me. He rolls his eyes at me and pretends I’m not there. Most people like my smiles. My friends say it fills them with encouragement. I like to believe I’m supportive. It feels good to help people. That boy on my way in here seemed to at least tolerate me instead of just shrugging me off. 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen him around. Maybe I just haven’t looked. A lot of kids go to my school. I’ve heard about 1,000, but I can’t be sure. I take my P.E clothes out of my locker and head to the gym. 

LEO 

I’ve heard that the girl's locker room smells like perfume. Not the boys. It smelled like Axe body spray and B.O. I don’t think any of these boys have showered in about a month. And yet, most of them have girlfriends. None of them are even remotely attractive. I think the girls here are just settling for what they can get at this point. 

That kid walked in. The one with the blonde hair and freckles. Well I’m saying blond. It’s more of a dirty blonde-red mix. We are making eye contact. Why was he everywhere today? I’ll see him sometimes but never this much. I start taking off my shirt to change into a tank top for gym. It is uncomfortably cramped in here. Is it like this every day? I don’t think I can deal with this every day. Is this really better than A.P history? Yes. Anything is better than A.P history. That class was a hell hole. 

That kid took his shirt off and started to change. He’s ok-looking. He’s kinda scrawny but not out of shape. I’m staring. Please no one notice I was staring. I don’t need anyone calling me gay. Please god let no one call me gay. Knowing my luck, someone probably will. If not today then tomorrow. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

SAWYER 

We had to play volleyball again. Coach picked out our teams and split us up. I was on a team with the nirvana kid. He acknowledged my existence. After that, he stood towards the back of the court and pretended he wasn’t playing. Now I think he’s checking his phone. 

We played for a little while. Our team is in the lead, but not by very much. The ball is flying at me. I try to hit it but it goes over my hand. I hear someone say “Hey! Look out!” I turn around and see the ball fly at nirvana kids head. 

LEO 

Ow. This is why I don’t play sports. The ball hit me too hard and I lost my balance and fell on the ground. I hit my head on the floor. That stupid kid is all over me. He’s checking my pupils. What is this kid, a nurse or something? I'm too out of it to push him off so I just let him do his thing. I'm sitting up with my elbow against the hard gym floor, rubbing my head with my other hand. 

I can hear Coach. I think he’s telling me I should go to the nurse's office. “López!” Coach screamed and that kid jerked his head to face him. “Bring that kid to the nurse’s office.” Coach didn’t remember my name. No one does. 

That kid stood up and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. “Thanks...” I mutter. He looks at me and smiles. “Huh? Oh, no problem.” He’s walking ahead of me. He opens the door and holds it open for me. He’s still smiling like someone just gave him a puppy. 

We walked out to the hallway and are heading for the nurse’s office. It’s kind of a long walk to the nurse’s office. “Hey, how did you know to check my pupils when I fell? Are you a part time nurse or something?” I ask. He looks at me. I think he’s happy I'm trying to make conversation. 

“Me? No. But my mom’s a nurse. She tells me about it and the kind of stuff that happens at her job. She’s the reason I want to be an nurse.” 

“That’s... actually pretty cool. What do you do right now?” I might as well get to know him a bit since we have the same gym class. 

“I work at Hi-Voltage Records on 6th ave. What about you?” 

“Oh, I work at the subway on 6th ave. The one right by Ice Cream Social.” 

The conversation is going well. We talk about our families and what we want to do after we graduate. The walk went by too fast and we had arrived at the nurse’s office. “Alright, I guess I’ll see you around?” “Oh, uh yeah. See ya.” He turned around and walked in the other direction. He was nice. 

SAWYER 

He was kind of cute...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer has a talk with his sisters

SAWYER 

What’s that kid’s deal? What’s his name? Is he gay? Does he have any friends? I’ll probably see him tomorrow. Will he talk to me again? Maybe he’ll tell me his name. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

February 12th,7:48 am 

LEO 

That kid again. He’s walking in the rain. He’s up ahead. Should I ask him if he wants a ride? I probably should. It would be rude not too. I start driving slower next to him and roll down the window. 

He looks at my truck, then me. “Oh, hey!” He seems excited to see me. I smile. “Hey, do you want a ride? It’s pretty rainy.” I ask him. He shakes his head “No, I'm ok” I see through him. “C’mon, I insist.” I think he thought I would just drive away because he looks surprised. “Um, yeah. Ok.” He walked towards my car gets in. 

SAWYER 

He started driving. I’m sitting with my hands in my lap. Should I say something? I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me to the chase. “I’m Leo, by the way.” “Oh, my name is Sawyer,” I say with a smile. He’s like, really cute. I wonder if he’s gay. What if I ask him if he’s gay and he isn’t? Or worse, he just doesn’t like me as a person in general. 

No. That’s not true. If he didn’t like me then he wouldn’t have offered to give me a ride. 

LEO 

We got to the school and went our separate ways. He’s actually pretty nice. He told me about his big family. I told him about my mom and brother. Sawyer? That was his name, right? I almost can’t wait to see him in gym class today. I put my stuff in my locker and head down there. 

The gym is pretty close to my locker, so it doesn’t take me very long to get there. I get to the boys’ locker room and look around for him. I don’t see him. I slowly make my way to my gym locker so that I don’t bump into anyone. I grab my tank top and shorts and begin to change. 

After a few minutes, he walks in. I’m done changing by now so I'm sitting on the benches in front of the lockers. He notices me and starts walking over. He’s smiling at me. His teeth are incredibly white. “Hey,” he says. He puts his stuff down next to me and grabs his gym clothes out of his backpack. “Hey. I like your backpack.” I say to him. It’s blue with a gray pocket at the bottom. It has pins with Bob Ross on them attached to the pocket. “Thanks!” he says, still smiling. 

Sawyer quickly took off his shirt and got dressed. He put his stuff in his gym locker and I stand up. We make our way to the locker room door. 

SAWYER 

I think we are playing basketball. After we finish stretching, Coach picks out our teams. They are based on last name (A-M team and N-Z team) so we always have the same teams, which means I’m always going to be with Leo on a team from now on. 

Coach picked out our teams and we go to opposite ends of the court before playing. When we get into position, I half expected Leo to not give two shits and stand in the back again. But instead, he takes his place and begins to play. I look at him confused. He smirks back, obviously amused. 

LEO 

I don’t know. I think it would be more fun to play now seeing as I have a sort-of-friend to talk to now. It is more fun to play. Sawyer and I work really well together. Neither of us actually get any points but we weren’t horrible when it came to passing the ball. 

He wasn’t that bad. After a while, he was able to score a couple of points. His eyes were focused on the ball. It felt like he was the only other thing in that gym. He didn’t seem to pay attention to anything other than what was in front of him. 

His dyed blond-red hair is bouncing as he dribbles up and down the court. His eyes are soft and kind with a hint of focus and determination. Like someone was holding his family at gunpoint and if he didn’t win this game then they’ll kill them. 

I’m starting to stare again. But I don’t care. I feel like if I don’t pay attention right now then he will go away forever. Obviously, that isn’t true. And still, I don’t want to take the risk. 

I think I would have stayed like that forever. I didn’t though as the buzzer went off and I snapped back into reality. He smiled at me and hands started to shake. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

February 12th, 3:00 pm 

SAWYER 

How am I getting home? It’s thundering and the rain just went from bad to worse. Don’t get me wrong, I love walking in the rain. I’m not kidding. I find it surprisingly soothing. But I have standards. I don’t like to walk when the rain is coming down so hard and fast that it could dent a mailbox. 

I’ll just call an Uber. I pull out my phone to open the app when someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I look to the side and then up. I see Leo smirking at me. “Oh hey!” I say smiling at him. He half-smiles back. 

“How are you getting home?” he asks while I put my phone in my back pocket. 

“I was going to call an uber” He looks at me like I said I was going to buy an elephant or something. 

“Don’t do that. I’ll just give you a ride.” He takes out his keys as if he’s trying to prove he has a car. I look at the keys then back at him. 

“Um, yeah. Sure!” I smile at him. 

“Great.” He flashes me another half-smile. “Follow me.” 

LEO 

I need to stop being so fucking cocky. Just because he doesn’t despise me after one conversation (like everyone else), doesn’t mean he wants to immediately be friends. He’s nice though. He doesn’t seem like the rest of the kids at school. He knows what he’s worth and doesn’t act like an asshole. And from what I can tell, he showers regularly. 

He follows me to my car, and I hop in the driver's seat while he takes shotgun. We drove in silence for a little while. We talked a little. Then I had an idea. 

“Hey, what time do you leave the house in the morning?” I ask. 

He thinks for a minute before answering. 

“Um, about 7:30. Why?” 

“Just wondering.” 

SAWYER 

Leo drives me home and makes sure I get inside safe. I wave at him. He smiles and waves back, then drives away. 

My younger sister Leah greeted me at the door. She smiled when she saw me. My grandpa was sleeping in his chair and my two youngest sisters’ head snapped to look at me. Jackie stands up and starts to lead Iris over to me. Iris is only two so Jackie being the second youngest helps her out with things. 

Other students liked to make fun of me and my sisters for being Hispanic. We all had the option of a private school. I decided to continue with public school as did my older sister, Annabeth. Leah started private school and after a few years of public school, Jackie joined her. I imagine that Iris will follow suit when the time comes. 

Annabeth comes out of her room and quietly ushers us all in, as to not wake up grandpa. Annabeth has early classes at her university and is usually home by 1 pm. Leah and Jackie stay home and help around the house or take care of Iris. Leah and Jackie take online courses on the family computer in the living room. 

I’m always the last home (besides my mom but she works really late, so we don’t count her). We’ve always had each other, and we didn’t want to lose that, so we (by “we” I mean Jackie and Leah) came up with a solution. Every day, after I get home, we go to Annabeth’s room and talk about everything that’s on our minds or whatever happened at school or home or wherever. We tell each other everything. 

Once we all get inside and Annabeth shuts the door, we take our usual seats and get started. Annabeth has the biggest room seeing as she’s the oldest. She has a loft bed with a desk and a spinner chair underneath. She takes her place on her bed. Leah pulls the spinner chair out into the open area. There’s a rug that Jackie sits Iris down on, and a loveseat pushed up against the wall that I collapse on with a huff. 

Annabeth notices and raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. “What’s gotten into you?” I put my hands over my face, not wanting to explain everything with Leo. “It’s nothing.” murmur through my hands. Leah makes the same face as Annabeth. 

“Oh, Sawyer I almost forgot to ask. Who was that boy who dropped you off? He was pretty cute.” Leah teased. Now all the girls are looking at me now. Even Iris who I’m pretty sure doesn’t have a clue what’s going on. 

I rolled of the couch and thump on the ground, my hands still covering my face. Annabeth is looking down at me from her top bunk. “Sawyer, get up.” 

I jump back up onto the couch. Leah’s still trying to get answers to her question. She pulls some chocolate out of her pocket. 

“If you tell us I’ll give you a piece.” 

“Two pieces.” I haggle her. 

“Fine.” 

She breaks off two pieces and gets them ready to throw as soon as I answer her stupid question. 

“He’s a boy I met in my first period gym class. His name is Leo. We’re getting to be pretty good friends. He offered to give me a ride home after I said that I was going to take an uber home.” 

Jackie joins the conversation quite suddenly. “Do you have a crush on him?” 

I came out to my sisters when I was 15. Leah and Annabeth understood and when Jackie got older, we explained it to her. We’ll do the same for Iris when the time comes. I only came out to the rest of my family just last year. My mom and grandma were fine with it, but my grandpa did not take it well. 

My ears are heating up. Leah rolls her eyes and tosses me the chocolate. I catch the two pieces and pop one in my mouth. 

Before I can answer Jackie’s question, Annabeth cuts in. 

“Hold on. Are you even sure this ‘Leo’ guy is gay? Maybe he just wants to be friends.” 

“Yeah, obviously he just wants to be friends,” I say. “We’ve only known each other for less than 2 days.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” she crosses her arms and pouts at me. 

Even though Jackie is only seven, she’s surprisingly smart. 

“Do I have a crush on him? No, not really.” I answer, shrugging. 

I go to grab some water that Annabeth left on the table to wash the chocolate down. As I’m drinking the water, I see Leah’s facial expression form into a smirk as she asks me a question, “Do you think he’s hot?”. 

I start choking on my water and Jackie starts rolling around laughing at Leah’s question. 

“Do I have to answer?” I ask sheepishly. 

“So you do think he’s hot!” Leah says matter-of-factly. 

“Hey! Just because I don’t want to answer your stupid question doesn’t mean I think he’s hot!” 

“But do you?” Jackie cuts in. 

And I would never say this out loud, but yeah. He’s pretty hot.


End file.
